


I’m here for you

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Roommates, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Between work and school, it's not a surprise when you find you've overworked yourself. Even more unsurprising when you begin to have a panic attack, but Roger is there to calm you down and force you to take a break.





	I’m here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, this is a short story I wrote for a friend, hope y'all like it.

 

Walking into your apartment, you almost fell over. In your hands are stacks of papers so high you can barely see over them. Between work, school and that new dumb club Brian got you to join with him, you had your hands full, literally. With a heavy sigh, you plop them down on the kitchen table and started sorting through them.

“Shit!” Of course, you got a paper cut. Sure, why not, let’s add to the frustration. After digging around, you finally found a bandage, then made your way into the kitchen to start brewing some coffee. You were going to need it if you were going to stay up and get all this done. Leaning against the counter, you couldn’t help mull over the interactions you’d gone through today, the band your boss had you working with this week were assholes. It was days like these you despised Roger for suggesting you get a part-time job at the record company.

_“I’m just saying, if you want to do this for a living, you might as well try it out so you’re sure. That way when my band takes off you can manage us.”_

You could feel yourself rolling your eyes just remembering his cocky grin. Was there anything that boy couldn’t talk you into? Much like he talked you into renting an apartment together, yet another one of your regrets. They were a good band, lord knows you loved the boys, but if they asked you one more fucking time to get them a contract you were going to lose it. It’s not like you haven’t tried, you had, multiple times, but nothing seemed to come about, except for you possibly getting fired. Living with him only added to the stress most days, but you couldn’t blame him for trying. You were really hoping to manage the band one day, but that seemed so far away, the lot of you were still trying to get your degrees and the band had yet to make their big break. Still, holding onto the dream of finally working with them got you through rough days, that is if you didn’t kill them first. _As if it would be a dream._

Still waiting for the coffee to brew, a shiver ran down your spine. The early chill of winter was starting to creep into the apartment. As you started making your way to your room to grab a sweater, your pace slowed. It was happening again, you could feel the panic start to wash over you. The familiar dizzy sickness fought to make its presence known. The more you acknowledged it, the worse it got, but of course, you could only go on ignoring it for so long ‘till it built up to something uncontrollable. You guessed that’s what you get for spreading yourself too thin. Weekdays dictated by school, weekends by work, and nights dragged to the pub by the boys. You had to schedule time just to breathe. At least it’s happening in the apartment, at least you’re alone. Or did that make it worse? It’s impossible to tell now, the panic was taking over as your breathing started to become shallow. Not making it to your room, you crouched down in the hallway, trying to calm yourself down, the string of profanities that left you did little in the way of helping. Too busy panicking, you didn’t hear the front door open. All of a sudden someone was at your side.

“Y/n? It’s ok.” Roger. It was Roger next to you, rubbing soothing circles on your back. “Hey, look at me.” Gently grabbing your chin, he lifted your gaze, forcing you to look into his calming ocean eyes. “Take a deep breath with me, ok? In,” He took a deep breath and you followed suit. “and out.” Roger brushed your hair out of your face as you began to regain control. After a few moments, you could breathe again. Standing up, you leaned against the wall.

“I’m fine now, thanks.” A bemused look graced Roger’s features as he furrowed his brows.

“Fine? Y/n, you’re trembling.” Roger grabbed your elbow, but you wouldn’t budge.

“I’m good.” Voice was shaky as you tried your best to sound unaffected, the tired look in your eyes betrayed you.

“I really don’t believe you.” He let go, crossing his arms.

“Seriously. Thanks, but I’m fine, so just go back to whatever you were doing.” You waved your hand dismissively, but he caught your wrist.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere, so you can give up this tough act and let me take care of you.” With that he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder, carrying you to the living room.

“Roger! What the hell are you doing?” Normally you would put up more of a fight, but at this point, you were just too tired.

“For goodness sake, when was the last time you’ve taken a day off? Gotten laid? Last I checked it’s been far too long.”

“Oh my God.” It was a good thing he couldn’t see your face because it just turned fifty shades of red. _How does he know??_ Plopping you down on the couch, he proceeds to cover you up in blankets.

“On that note, when was the last time you had a proper meal?” After a second, you opened your mouth to give him a reply, but he didn’t wait. “If you have to think about it it’s been far too long. Just sit back and take a breather, I’m going to make us dinner.”

“But I have so much work to do,” You started to sit up before Roger gently pushed you back, kneeling down in front of you.

“I know you do love, but it’s a Friday night.”

“And I have work tomorrow.” Your voice rose slightly as your heart started to get ahead of itself just thinking about going into work. Roger softly cupped your face to get your attention again.

“I think you should call in sick.”

“But I’m not sick.” A light laugh escaped him as he looked at you with concerned eyes.

“Love, you’re running yourself into the ground. If you keep this up, it’s only going to get worse. You _need_ to take a break.” His hand dropped to yours, holding it as his thumb brushed your skin, causing your heart to skip a beat. “Can you do that for me? I promise, tomorrow I’m going to help you go through that stack of papers, ok?” Looking into Roger’s pleading eyes, you hate to admit it, but he did have a point. With a sigh, you complied.

“Fine, alright.”

~

After dinner, you got up to start clearing the table when Roger stopped you.

“It’s ok, I’ve got it. Why don’t you go take a hot shower.” He gave you a warm smile as he took the plates from your hands, heading to the kitchen. You followed him.

“But you cooked, it’s only fair that I clean up.” Shaking his head, he turned to look at you.

“Not today.” He stated, placing the plates in the sink. “If it bothers you so much, you can make it up to me later.” Roger gave you a wink before returning to what he was doing. Once again causing you to blush, maybe you needed a cold shower.

~

Figuring it was pointless to argue with him, you decided to take a shower, which gave you too much time to over think things. Like, why was Roger being so nice? He has his moments, but he’s never offered to do all the work before. If you listened to your heart you’d just end up getting hurt. Roger and you had been friends for a while now and have been sharing an apartment for almost two years, yet in all that time he never once hit on you. At least not that you were aware of. Part of you was glad, it would be hard to resist him, but the more you got to know Roger Taylor, the more you fell for the person he was, not just his looks, and him actively trying to take care of you wasn’t helping.

~

When you stepped out of the bathroom, you noticed Roger had laid some clothes on your bed. Lifting it up, you realize it was one of his old sweatshirts, the one you’ve been trying to steal for years. As you slipped it on, it still smelled like him, instantly calming you. The shower paired with the soft fabric worked a little too well, causing you to yawn, but before you fell asleep you wanted to thank Roger. He was on the couch, watching a movie when you found him.

“Here, thought you might like a nightcap,” He said, handing you a glass of wine, which you gladly accepted. Taking a seat next to him, you gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, and thanks for the sweater.” You tugged slightly at the warn fabric before taking a sip of wine. Roger returned your smile, looking back at the tv.

“Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.” A few moments drifted between you before you spoke again, yawning halfway through.

“And thanks for dinner, and earlier.” A soft laugh escaped him as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me.” You opened your mouth to rebuttal, but when he looked down at you, you lost all train of thought, he was so close. “Seriously, don’t mention it. I should really be cooking more often. I’m sorry I didn’t notice how stressed you were,” He booped your nose as if to lighten the mood “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have made you take a break sooner.” You shrugged your shoulders, not knowing exactly what to say.

“I don’t know, I’m just used to dealing with things on my own. I didn’t think to tell you.” He hummed thoughtfully as he finished off his glass.

“Love, I just want you to know that I’m here for you, for anything.” Roger leaned closer, kissing your forehead. “So next time you feel like it’s all too much, please let me know.”

~

You don’t remember falling asleep, but you must have dozed off because the next thing you know Roger is carrying you to bed. Laying you down gently, tucking you in before turning to leave. Grabbing his wrist before he could walk away, you whispered, eyes still closed.

“Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone.” He didn’t say anything, but you felt him crawl into bed beside you, wrapping you up in his arms. The slow rise and fall of Roger’s chest kept you grounded as you began to drift back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll there that is, thanks for reading!!! comments give me life


End file.
